Captain Typho
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Naboo Resistance, Padmé Amidala Born on Naboo and raised in the shadow of the Royal Naboo Court. Gregar Typho grew up wanting to serve the Queen as one of her guard. He finally got his chance and completed his training at many of the same offworld academies attended by his uncle, Captain Panaka. Typho joined the Palace Guard and served with pride in that capacity until the Trade Federation blockaded the planet. During the fateful battle, Typho fought alongside his uncle, showing courage and resolve in the heat of battle. Despite his exceptional training, he became injured and lost his left eye. The serious wound did not slow down the young soldier. Recognized for his valor and his uncompromising loyalty, Typho was promoted to captain and assigned as Amidala's Head of Security when Padmé stepped down from the throne and became Senator of the Chommell Sector. Although many accused Typho of using his family connections to gain the distinguished position, they did not realize that it was not his uncle who made the decision. Following his uncle's lead, Typha did his best to implement stronger security measures and adopted many of Panaka's practices, including the use of disguised handmaidens to protect the Senator. Had the use of decoys not been put into place, Padmé would have surely died when her J-Type Star Skiff was destroyed on a landing pad on Coruscant on the day of the Military Creation Act vote. After a second attempt on the Senator's life, he was told to remain behind and keep up appearances by guarding the decoy, Donne, as if she were the Senator, while Padmé returned to Naboo with the Padawan Anakin Skywalker. After the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Typha stayed close to Amidala's side. choosing to apply tighter security during the conflict. He traveled with her aboard her yacht and stayed at her apartments on Coruscant and Naboo. Four months into the war, Yoda was aboard Padmé's Starship when he sensed a Disturbance in the Force coming from the planet Ilum. Yoda suggested they go on a rescue mission to the icy planet. Typho sternly disapproved, stating that the risks were too high. Despite his objections, the captain was coerced through The Force by Yoda to proceed with the rescue. Captain Typho continued to serve under Amidala throughout the Clone Wars, defending her against assassination attempts on Coruscant and Naboo. Following the end of the war, a troubled Padmé prepared to depart to Mustafar to confront her husband about the death of the younglings at the Jedi Temple. Typho tried to go with her, but she insisted on traveling with only C-3PO. The next time Typho saw her was at her funeral. Remaining in the Naboo security force and choosing not to side with the Empire, Typho worked to establish a spy network to keep watch over the Imperial occupation, even as the Empire wanted to keep an eye on the Naboo Royal Security forces. Months after Amidala's passing, he worked with Ferus Olin to remove the Imperial presence from Naboo, even though the victory was only temporary. Captain Typho is a highly skilled and able soldier whose loyalties lie strictly with Naboo and its leadership. Stern yet sincere, he is not afraid to express his thoughts and opinions to get the job done and is always looking out for Amidala's best interests. His dedication to Padmé and Naboo is unswerving. He is an expert shot, despite the loss of his eye, and a capable pilot. Captain Typho Statistics (CL 8) Medium Human Soldier 5/Noble 3 Force Points: 4 Initiative: '+12; '''Senses: 'Perception: +11 'Languages: '''Basic, Gunganese, High Galactic, Huttese Defenses Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 20), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 23 Hit Points: 70, Damage Threshold: 22; 'Tough as Nails Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +9 (1d6+6) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +10 (3d6+4) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +8 (4d6+4) with Rapid Shot '''Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grapple: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Careful Shot, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot Special Actions: Born Leader, Draw Fire, Harm's Way Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 16, Constitution 13, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 14, Charisma 12 'Talents: Born Leader, Distant Command, Draw Fire, Harm's Way, Tough as Nails Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Careful Shot, Improved Defenses, Linguist, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Skill Training (Gather Information), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Gather Information +10, Initiative +12, Knowledge (Tactics) +10, Perception +11, Pilot +12, Use Computer +10 'Possessions: 'Blast Vest (+2 Reflex), Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range) Category:Humans